


Promises, Promises

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: -A's Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Death Threats, Jokes, POV First Person, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: "All of my joking aside... I was DEFINITELY going to kill him at some point."A Tumblr prompt-fill.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "All of my joking aside... I was DEFINITELY going to kill him at some point." with HABIT and Jeff from HABIT's POV?  
> Written in like 10 minutes.

It all started out as jokes, honestly, and not even from _me_.

No… From my little host. From Evan. Not really a surprise, looking back, because Evan was always a little _shit_. Whether he was a violent one or not depended on the day, but that’s really not the point.

The point is, some time in high school, that little shit started jokingly threatening to kill Jeff.

And that’s all it was, to those two. _Jokes_. And I didn’t bother snooping around much in Evan’s head when I was first in it, so I didn’t _know_. One of the few mistakes I’ll admit to, and not even a big one. Still, I didn’t know, and I wasn’t expecting Jeff to _laugh_ the first time I threatened to crush his larynx.

_“Promises, promises.”_ He’d said.

Color me surprised. If not for my nature, I’d have stood there like a deer in the headlights, but instead I laughed at the thought of someone not being afraid of me. Jeff thought I was laughing about the inside joke.

Didn’t really matter that I wasn’t.

It was only after being in Evan’s head for a while that I stumbled upon the memories of their jokes. I understood, suddenly, why Jeff laughed every time I threatened his life, and it made me laugh at my own stupidity for not realizing the reason sooner.

After that, I gladly made the jokes just like Evan would, and Jeff and Vinny were none the wiser to it no longer being their friend talking to them.

Over time the jokes became more and more gruesome. It was an attempt to make Jeff see he was in danger, just to see if he was smart enough. But Evan had been making the jokes for too long - Jeff was desensitized. Even if he _was_ smart enough to have realized his impending doom otherwise, Evan had ruined his chances. It was kind of disappointing.

And that was when I made the decision.

All of my joking aside… I was _definitely_ going to kill him at some point. He just didn’t know it yet.

He wouldn’t know it until it was too late.

And when I said to him that I’d kill him, while I was torturing him… He still laughed.

He still laughed and, through a heavily damaged voice box, rasped, “Promises, promises.”


End file.
